The Shadow of Me
by ShanniMo
Summary: Imagine a world without Edward terrible right. Well thats sums up Bellas life. Its been 7 years & shes a vampire. What happens when the Cullens come back and shes not overall pleased. How far will she go to hurt them,she's not the only one out for revenge
1. Drown

**A/N: hello fellow obsessive Twilight fans. Hope you enjoy my newest installment of my obsessive Edward and Bella shrine. Hoping to get the second chapter up later today. Cross your fingers. Well enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight pounds on floor screaming why why why?????????**

**I would like to dedicate this to my friends Rachel, Vanessa, Alex, Alice, and Sarah**

**Thanks so much guys for encouraging me.**

**Kiera your music is my inspiration!**

**Sorry really long authors note. Please continue.**

**Now or Never**

It's been seven years since I last saw his face. Seven years of pain. Seven years of anger. Seven years of confusion. Not one day of peace. He said he loved me, now I can see what he did. I was only the current attraction. I guess I wasn't good enough for him.

It's not fair that even though things are different that I still can't stop thinking of him. His face is the only one I see when I close my eyes. The curve of his lips. The color of his eyes. The shape of his jaw.

It was half a year after he left. It was the day Jake took me cliff diving. Being the complete idiot that I am I jumped right into Victoria's waiting arms…and sharp pointy teeth.

According to the papers around Washington the headlines read, "Tragic Loss Hits Small Town", or "18 Year Old Girl's Body Lost at Sea"

Tragic loss my ass and my body was so not lost at sea. Just imagine my surprise when I woke up on a rocky beach clad in a ripped t-shirt and ragged jeans that barely covered my anatomy. The even bigger shock was when I realized I was a bloodthirsty vampire.

As soon as I realized what had happened I rushed back to Charlie's house. When I saw what was waiting for me I cracked. There was my dad surrounded by other police officers laughing. My picture was in his hands and he was laughing. Didn't he care at all that I hadn't been home for the last five days.

Shouldn't I be classified as missing or something? With the anger burning deep in my chest I made my way quickly to my room and packed a small bag full of a weeks worth of clothes and grabbed my money stash in the sock drawer. Seven hundred dollars would hold me over for now. With one last look over my shoulder I left Forks for the last time.

After two months of wondering I met up with my current coven. Their were four of us. Sophia has been like my sister these last couple years. She was twenty one when changed and has not regretted it a day since. Then there was Kahl and Pogue. Kahl was like my older brother, the overprotective and overbearing older brother. Pogue on the other hand was completely his own person and I loved him for it. Pogue was just Pogue.

When I first met them they hunted people but over time I got them to change their minds about it and now we are all safe pleasant people who love the world and fluffy little animals. Yahhhhhhh…..Right.** (A/N: Bella is a very sarcastic person these days.)**

Anyways we lived in the small town of Quillayute, Washington now and the weather hadn't improved much since the last time I had been in this state seven years ago. The trees were still the same, to green, and the sky was still the same black.

We had arrived a month before to get settled in. it was just after New Year and Christmas break was settling down. It was a new year with new possibilities.

**A/N: I just love reviews so lay em' on me. Seriously I mean it push the button or I'll come after you. Tehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ShayShayx16**


	2. Born Like This

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. Finally the second chapter. Enjoy because I'm working verrrrrrrrrrr…………yawn…………yyyyyyyyyyyy, hard on this. Hahahaha. Anyways I'd love to hear what you all think so review please.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own twilight but I might just steal Bella's power and claim to be Stephenie Meyer…..muhahhahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!**

**Born Like This**

I was making my way slowly to the bathroom that lay about ten feet across the room from my bed. I really didn't want to deal with going to school today but I guess there was no way of avoiding it.

Besides if I didn't Pogue would have my ass for it. He hated it when any of us would skip. According to him school was the time to express who we really are. Actually in my opinion it's his excuse to dress as a crazed maniac.

I went into the gigantic bathroom and right to a cold shower. Even though I couldn't sleep my mind would sometimes doze off and cold water always did the trick of waking me up.

After I spent a good thirty minutes in the cold shower I got out and rapped a warm fluffy towel around my soaking body. Without bothering to dress right away I went to the mirror.

So much has changed over the last couple years. I hadn't really noticed my looks until I had met up with my own coven. Of course you don't really have a mirror handy out in the middle of the woods miles from any real civilization. So as you can see I was a little surprised the first time Sophia put me in front of a looking glass.

It was like looking at a completely different person, everything had changed. My hair which had always been that dark rich brown had taken on a sleek coal black color with an abundance of red highlights sprouting from the crown

My eyebrows were framed along high ridges that supported a flawless forehead. The cheekbones had also taken shape and I had a more defined look that made my lips look fuller.

My body had also suffered from the change. I had curvy smooth hips and an actually butt that could be described as an ass. My upper extremities had also been affected if you get my meaning. (**A/N: for all you idiots that don't get this I'm talking about her getting boobs.**) It was almost as if I was born like this.

There was no way to describe myself. Pogue however had a couple of ways of showing his feelings such as, "Holy shit. Damn girl look at those legs and that ass. You are one fucking hot bitch." Such comments as these were often laughed at and we constantly teased him for his slight obsession with my body.

Today however was a new day and I was going to have fun with the possibilities. I stared at the mirror with the towel still wrapped around my middle. I squinted hard at the mirror and watched as the face changed from one of terrifying beauty to a relatively normal looking person.

The one plus of my ability was that no one would look at me if I could help it. The slanted cat eyes that had always remained red after my transformation turned a nasty shade of violet that looked like a muddy gray. The cheekbones became less discernable along with the small pointed elf ears. I let my long aristocratic nose remain the same but tweaked with the lips before they deflated and became small and average looking.

The best part I saved for last. My hair. My hair was always the most fun to play with before entering a new school. With it I could always create a new person. This semester I decided to go with the punk rocker chick so…off came the long luscious tresses that turned into electric blue spikes.

I laughed when I turned back to the mirror to stare at my latest creation. Suddenly I realized there was something missing. With sudden inspiration I touched my left nostril and watched as small simple gray stud appeared. Hey what was a punk chick without a couple piercing?

I was still laughing as I made my way to the walk in closet across the room. The closet's left wall was taken up entirely by black gothic clothes and my partying clothes for clubs. The right side was happy peppy go lucky clothes that ranged from gray comfy sweats to bright orange tank tops. The back of the closet was taken up entirely with shoes. Piles upon piles of shoes. The wall with the door had shelves on either side that housed my extensive jewelry collection.

Since this year was the punk look I went to the gothic side and chose a pair of ripped gray jeans with a fishnet shirt and a black Underoath shirt over it. The make up was next. I decided to play up the normal appearance a little and went with a deep line under my eye that edged its way along the upper lid and ended in a curly tail. Without using make up I darkened my lashes so they looked thick and long without the unnecessary lumps caused by mascara.

With a deep breath I stepped back and observed the completed transformation. I was still pretty but less inconspicuous. A creek from behind me made me spin around on my heel to find Pogue admiring the still voluptuous ass.

With a sigh I immediately deflated it with a single thought. "Hey why did you do that? I was enjoying the view." He cried.

"Perve." I hissed. He just laughed as I grabbed my bag and made my way for the waiting car in the drive. Kahl and Sophia were already in the driver and passenger seat. I grimaced at them and said, "You really aren't planning on letting the sadist sit in the back with me are you?" it was a cruel joke that made Pogue who had followed me out say "Hey" but otherwise made the rest laugh.

"No Bee I'll sit with you." Said Sophia.

As she was climbing into the back of the spacious four-wheel drive dark green Jeep I whispered, "Thanks Soph."

"No problem Belby." She said. With this last statement Kahl turned the song to Writing on the Walls by Underoath on his ipod and we made our way to the first day of school.

**So what does everyone think? I only got one review so phewey. I won't continue until I get at least five…and all from different people so comments pleaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

 **ShayShayx16 **


	3. Scared

**Hola my faithful readers. So I'm a little disappointed you want to know why…well I got only 5 reviews…OUT OF 237 HITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Guys come on I'm not giving myself typer's cramp for shits and giggles. I do take anonymous reviews and I swear I won't updated until I get at least fifteen. So that leaves ten of you lucky readers to tell me what you thought. Seriously it's not that hard all you have to do is type like two words… well anyway on with the story. I thought long and hard. Sarcasm. And here it is enjoy…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! **

**ShayShayx16 **

**Scared **

_At night I hear it creeping _

_At night I feel it move _

_I'll never sleep here anymore _

_I wish you never told me _

_I wake up screaming _

_It's all because of you _

_ -Three Days Grace- _

We pulled into a crowed parking lot full of beat up old Toyotas and used Hondas. Two cars caught my eye however when we pulled up to a deserted spot on the edge of the development.

One was a brand new black Volvo the other was a classic Ford Mustang in great shape. There was new paint and windows on it that gave it a flashy homely look. The Mustang had a custom grill.

"Damn would you look at that beauty." Whistled Kahl softly. Pogue snorted and came over to put his arm around my waste.

"You know the only reason I'm allowing you to touch me right now is because I don't want to date any of these reeking humans." I said menacingly as we walked toward the front office.

"Trust me Bee, he knows that." said Sophia. I grinned at her and wormed my hand into the back pocket of his vintage jeans and gave a few heartfelt pinches to his fine rounded ass.

"I don't care what the excuse is as long as she's touching me. Now if you would somehow move those gorgeous long fingers of yours to the front pocket we might have a little fun." He gave me a smug smile as I removed my hand.

"Wouldn't dream of it boy-yo. So don't be getting any smart ideas." I gave him a quick smile and he took my hand in his leading me along as I turned toward Kahl and asked, "So what's the story this year?"

"Well I've been thinking about that and I decided that are father shall be a lawyer who gets moved around a lot and travels without us. Mum is a stay at home housewife and she takes care of us." He gave me look, "Do you think you could pull of the wonderfully nice old lady who loves nothing more than baking cookies and spending time cleaning day and night?"

"I think I can pull it off." I said sarcastically. I squinted my eyes and shuffled my feet a bit, then I put on this really fake older voice, "Sweetie do you think you can be a dear and help your loving old mummy across the parking lot?" I said to Sophia to uproarious laughs from Kahl and Pogue.

Sophi snorted and took my hand from Pogue's leading me into the office. We waited for Kahl and Pogue to come in behind us before him and I stepped up grabbing the attention of the elderly matron behind the desk, "Excuse me Miss, but we're new and we were hoping if you could give us our schedules please?"

She glanced up inquiringly at the sound of my magical voice. She squinted much like I had been doing early and caused Sophia to clench my hand trying desperately to stifle her laughter.

"Oh of course dear. Your name please?" she said as she shuffled with something on her desk before turning back to the computer.

"Marie Bell, Kaleb Bell, Sophia St. John, and Pogue St. John." I said in one breathe.

"Ah. There you are, you're all set then. Here are your course schedules with a little about the class itself under the subject. You all enjoy your first day. If you need anything just come in here and I'll help you." She gave a sly look out of the corner of her eye at Kahl and Pogue. She turned back to me and gave a cold glance and at once turned to Soph.

"My dear aren't you a pretty thing. Don't let the boys get all over you now." She said this in a sweet sickly maternal voice that made me want to gag.

"Thank you ever so much for your help." I said with a voice like ice. "Come on guys I think I just heard the bell."

We walked out of the office with me steaming and Kahl having a laughing fit in my wake. "Well you're the one who doesn't want to be noticed." He said with a hint of smugness.

The first year we had tried out school he had tried to persuade me to go as myself but I firmly put my foot down. Now here it was blowing up in my face. "I'm not mad just annoyed. There isn't any reason why she shouldn't complement Sophi here she's just as pretty as me. Prettier probable." I said in conviction.

I smiled at her and she gave me an affectionate squeeze on the shoulder. However just as we were splitting up to go to first period I heard Kahl murmur something softly under his breath.

It was as I was walking down the crowded hall that it came back to me, "You have no idea." He had whispered. I gave a slight smile at the words. Kahl never gave complements freely and to have him say something like that really touched me.

In that brief moment of tenderness I fingered the pendant around my neck. It was a topaz studded heart that Edward had given me for my birthday. **(A/N: Yah everyone I know that Edward really didn't give Bella anything but just work with me here.) **On the clasp were the words, _For B with love. Always. E. _We all know how that turned out of course.

My hands traveled over the cool engraved words before I tucked it back into my shirt and made off towards my first class. That first class just happened to be World History CP with a Mr. Richard Gignac.

The bell had rung four minutes earlier so I was forced to walk up right in front of everyone to tell the teacher who I was. Not the best way of making an appearance. The teacher a guy in his late thirties smiled down at me and handed me a thick book that had the covering 'World Heritage' "I hope you enjoy the semester Miss Bell." He said. I gave him a tentative smile back and turned toward the seat at the back of the room.

Strangely enough I felt content sitting back and watching my peers struggle with the complicated lesson of the attack of Attila the Hun to the conquering of Chief Aleric. With a small smile I opened my book and set a pace for reading thinking that this town just might work out after all. I could have never been more wrong.

**Ahhh so what does everyone think so far come on I need inspiration and your reviews do exactly that so lay em' on me. Until next time I bid you adios!!! **

**ShayShayx16 **


	4. Gone Forever

**A/N: I got some confused people asking me about Bella's power. Well Bella's power is that she can change her appearance at will. And don't worry Edward will be in this chapter. **

**Don't Own Twilight. Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**ShayShayx16**

**Gone Forever**

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years I_

_Still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While these walls surround me with the story of our life_

Edward POV

She was gone. Gone forever. Never would I see her smile again. Never would I see that rosy red blush run up her cheeks. I had lost something more precious than anything. I had lost my soul.

I had come in from South America for my monthly pop up when I had heard the news. Emmett had come to pick me up from the airport when the news came on the radio. Emmett quickly tried to turn the stereo off before they could start the report. I slapped his hand to listen and saw him fidgeting. That's when the reporter came on, I can still here her voice announcing, even now.

_And the search still continues for eighteen year old Isabella Swan. Last scene in La Push Washington on May 2__nd__. If you have any information concerning the search please contact the police of Forks Washington, 1-800-MISSING. _

I had snapped off the radio before they could continue on with the report. I glanced over at Emmett to see him looking abashed at the steering wheel. "You knew didn't you?" I accused him.

He glanced up, "Well yah Edward. Its just…well Carlisle thought it best not to tell you. You know make it easier for you."

I glared at him, "Make it easier. What do you think you would do if that was Rosalie they were announcing dead on the radio?"

"Well technically they aren't sure she's dead." He muttered. My voice had risen all the while through this tirade.

It became low and fearful. "Do you really believe that?" I asked quietly. The chances were unimaginable. Knowing Bella it was all but impossible that she was still alive. I had left to protect her and the end result was her death. Now I was more than dead. "Emmett I'll run the rest of the way." I said.

"Edward seriously its like seventy more miles just relax…" I cut him off by opening the door while he was driving at hundred miles per hour. "Edward." He shouted after me. I didn't hear him. I couldn't hear anything but the wind roaring in my ears and a constant ringing that shook my head.

My last thoughts were, 'This must be what dying feels like.' I don't remember anything after that.

The pain that had lasted after that had never fully healed. Memories of her still assaulted me now and then but I usually kept them under a tight rein. I was the same towards my family as I had always been, maybe a bit more cold and distant but I still listened when the spoke and commented when necessary.

We had been living in Quillayute for more than a year now, and the world had seemed as bleak as ever. It was just after Christmas break and we were set to start the second semester at Quillayute High for this coming Monday.

Bella POV

The bell rang to signal the end of first block, with reluctance I pried myself away from the comfortable seat in the back and went to mix with the students in the hall. Doors on either side of the corridor were swinging open one by one as more students filed into the massive stream that navigated towards the lockers.

As I was walking past the Home Economics classroom a familiar face caught my eye. "Sophi, over here." I waved towards her. Her tense expression melted once she caught my eye. She rushed over and eagerly linked our arms while gabbing all the while of her first class.

That was the fantastic thing about Soph. She is shy and quiet when you first meet her but as soon as she lets loose she's an unstoppable tirade. Just now she was telling me of her horrible experience with the Home Ec teacher, Miss Griffin.

"I swear as soon as she saw me it was an instant dislike. She told me to put on an apron and made me sit in the very front row. While she was wafting this ghastly smelling mixture under our noses. It was dreadful."

I laughed at her, "And what color pray tell was this horrible smelling liquid?"

"This disgusting brown icky goo. It was enough to make any poor girl hurl." The look on her face told me it must have been really dreadful. "And the worst part was that everyone in the class seemed to like it. I kept seeing some of the girls dipping their fingers in it and licking them."

"This extremely icky brown goo wouldn't happen to be called chocolate? Would it?" I asked with an angel's face.

"Oh my god that's what the teacher was calling it too." She gasped.

I couldn't help it, when I saw her astonished face I burst out laughing. A couple kids passing by us turned around to glare and Sophi had to pinch my arm to get me to quiet down.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked with a glower.

I clutched my sides, "Sophi…chocolate is a sweet." She gave me a quizzical look which made me stop and explain. "You know how you have a preference for grey fox when we hunt?"

"Yes but what has that got to do with anything?" I held up a hand to stop her.

"Well humans have certain foods they like too. Chocolate to them is like grey fox to you." When she finally comprehended what I was telling her she look aghast.

"Eww. That sounds nauseating. Who in their right mind would want to eat that goo?"

"Well I don't think those humans in your class would be to keen to go out and drink a fox in cold blood either." My point was starting to grow on her.

"Oh. I see what you mean." We walked in companionable silence after that. "So…do you remember the first time you ate chocolate?" she asked. I glanced at her astonished. None of us really talked about our past lives, especially me.

Before I knew it, I was describing my first chocolate endeavor. "I was eating chocolate way before I can even remember. But there was this one time when I was ten that I remember the most." I looked over at Soph and she gave me an encouraging smile, "it was the day before my tenth birthday and my mom was working late. One of her students had broken his leg and she was gathering all his work for the next two months."

"I remember being so angry with her because we were supposed to be leaving for Hershey Park that night."

"What's Hershey Park?" asked Sophia.

"It's this big amusement park that endorses candy. She was taking me there for a present. Anyways when she called and told me we couldn't go I was crushed. You know the whole nine year old dream going up in smoke."

"That night when she came home I didn't talk to her. Then in the morning I woke up to this really weird sight." That day came back so vividly, the large posters that covered the walls and the brown streamers running across the ceiling.

"What did you wake up too?"

"She had somehow in the middle of the night come in and decorated my entire room as a Hershey endorsements add. There were big banners that had HERSHEYS written all over them. That wasn't even the best of it."

"When I started to move I felt this weird crinkling under me. It turns out my mom had poured over a hundred small Hershey kisses on my comforter and my floor was littered with a thousand bags of m&ms."

"She must have been waiting outside the door because a moment later she barges in carrying a huge chocolate cake with ten of the biggest Hershey kisses I've ever seen."

"Wow that seems like one of the best birthdays ever." Commented Sophi.

I glanced away from her and looked at my shoes, "It was." I said softly. "The best part was that we devoured that cake and all the other chocolates that day." I laughed at the memory, "I was puking my guts out for a week."

We laughed together, "It sounds like you had an awesome mom Bee."

My entire body softened as I remember my mother's warm and open face, "Yah, I did." I whispered so low that she could barely hear me.

We reached the quad then and spotted Pogue and Kahl coming out from their first block classes too. We all met in a small corner of to the side that was shadowed by a large sycamore tree.

"So how is your lovely ladies day going?" asked Pogue as he pulled Sophia around so that her head rested against his chest.

"Fine and yours?" I asked him sweetly.

"Three words," he said while holding up three fingers, "Quantum physics sucks!" we all laughed and chatted about the rest of our schedules.

As it always was I had only one class with Kahl and Sophi each and two with Pogue. The rest of the eight day block I was on my own. Before we could separate at the noise of second bell Sophi grabbed my arm to halt me.

"I almost forgot to tell you something else happened in Home Ec."

"What?" I asked while reading a map of how to get to my physiology class.

"There was a girl who sat next to me. She didn't like the chocolate either." She said.

"Soph she might have been just allergic to it." I rebuked.

"No it wasn't that. She just seemed sort of tense like me, and she sort of looked out of place with the students too."

"Out of place in what way. Like psychopath out-of-place or our kind of out-of-place?" I asked.

"Our kind of out-of-place. And she sort of looked like me. She had this really blond hair and was extremely pretty even by my standards. Though not even close to you Bella."

My insides had started to turn to ice as she described the girl. There was only one other family like us that I knew had vampire that looked like that. I didn't want to but I had to ask. "Did she by any chance mention her name?"

"Yah." Said Sophi, "It was something like Rose, Roseanne, Rosemund…"

"Rosalie." I said through numb lips.

"That's it." She exclaimed while snapping her fingers, "Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

**Ah ha. It has taken me weeks but I have finally finished this chapter. Sorry the Edward POV is so lame it'll get better I promise. Anyways the whole chocolate story will come into play later so bear with me, I love reviews.**

**Tata,**

**ShayShayx16**


	5. Pain

**Pain**

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, I can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

_You're sick of feeling numb _

_You're not the only one_

_I'll take you by the hand_

_And I'll show you a world you can understand_

_This life is filled with hurt_

_When happiness doesn't work_

_Trust me and take my hand_

_When the lights go out you will understand_

**Bella's POV**

"Bella are you okay?" Sophi's frantic voice in my ear helped put a small end to the whooshing sound in my ears and the pounding in my head. Her small hand was clenched around my wrist and her topaz eyes searched mine in a frenzy trying desperately to locate some sign of humanity.

I knew without her having to have told me that my eyes had gone a brilliant red and that my face had taken on a more defiant form of its original shape. My appearance always wavered when my emotions were put to the test.

Just hearing that name again though, wasn't it enough that I had to live through the pain of their leaving everyday of my life without having stupid reminders. With great care I reigned in the monster that had been about to escape in my shock. Sophi kept a tight lock on my arm which I knew wasn't out of worry for me. She was protecting the people around us. It was hard enough starting over again every few years without having to worry about attracting attention by attacking someone.

After a few seconds my head cleared and I was able to breathe easily. "I'm okay Soph, seriously." Her grip on my arm slackened slightly but didn't fully let go.

"You're sure Bella?" she asked quietly while eyeing the curious students that were milling around us on there way to class. I nodded and she released me. I rubbed the area were she had gripped so tightly

"You've been working out Sophi?" I asked with a slight smile while attempting to draw here attention away from my recent public display.

"Don't you dare play games with me Bee. Now tell me the truth, what just happened a minute ago?"

"It was nothing just forget it." I said a little harshly while walking away.

"I know when it's not just nothing. Now tell me." She was walking right beside me matching her stride with mine. I sped up and she along with me. In silence she followed me out of the quad and into a deserted hallway. Second period had started.

An echoing pair of shuffling feet reached my ears from two halls down and they were heading our way. With a small shove I pushed Sophia into a small ladies restroom and wedged a wadded up ball of paper towels under the door.

"Bell what is this all about?" she whispered to me while I stood listening at the door.

The footsteps passed and faded as the turned left and headed for the main corridor. With a sigh I turned back to Sophi. I'd have some serious explaining to do. "Sophi I need you to trust me?" I pleaded with my eyes.

She made a small grunt and nodded. Without hesitation I grabbed her arms and went to the farthest stall. As quietly as possible I stood on the toilet seat and gently removed the vent that came in through the ceiling. "Bella what the hell are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" I hissed. As careful as ever I placed the iron grills on the floor and hoisted myself up.

"Oh my god. You aren't seriously cutting school are you?" She gasped. Before she could say another word I put my finger to my lips and motioned for my bag that lay at her feet.

While still protesting she raised the bag and handed it to me. "Thank you so so so much Soph. I owe you big time." She glared at me and I blew her a kiss, "Don't be angry, I swear I'll explain everything when you get home."

"Promise?" she whispered a shadow of a smile starting across her face.

"Promise." I whispered back. With one last glance back I scooted the rest of the way from the ladies bathroom to the outside vent that led to the back parking lot. After I had successfully removed myself from the small cramped area and brushed away all the remaining cobwebs.

I was walking away and feeling rather smug about my brilliant escape when a hard hand landed on my shoulder and spun me around.

An old janitor with an extremely bad toupee and the worst facial hair imaginable stared right back at me. "And where do you think you're going little lady?" he said in a cracked deep voice with a slight Irish lilt. A pair of steel blue eyes bore into mine and his rancid onion breath filled my pores making me want to hurl.

I immediately stopped breathing before replying, "Um I was…um going to my car to get…um…" his breath disturbed my thought process.

"Cutting school more like," his gripped on my shoulder tightened, "Come on then, to the principal's office with yeh." Without breaking eye contact or the restraint on my shoulder he spun me around and took long strides right for the office that was visible over a pair of Spruce trees that separated the student parking lot and the front of the school.

The words shit, damn and fuck kept running through my head as we made our way across the parking lot. The old man grunted as he opened the heavy door and a cool breeze ruffled my short hair as the air conditioner hit us. The office as it was earlier that morning occupied by the maternal looking woman but this time however had a door open in the back that I hadn't realized was there earlier.

Clicking sounds that sounded a lot like typing on a keyboard kept emitting from behind the door along with the soft sounds of Beethoven's 9th symphony concerto.

"Top o' the mornin' Peggy." Said the janitor.

Peggy, the old woman behind the desk glanced up and smiled warmly before replying, "Oh Good Morning to you Frank."**(A/N: okay so I just want everyone to know that I really hate this janitor even though I love writing about him. To show my deepest loathing of him I named him Frank, a name I would not even be cruel enough to bestow upon a poor and defenseless infant….so Hahahaha!!!! Sry to anyone out there named Frank.) **After they had a short discussion about the weather she finally noticed me.

"And what do we have here?" she asked Frank.

He turned toward me as if noticing me for the first time too. "Oh I found this we rat trying to cut school on her way to the parking lot. Caught her just in the nick of time too." He gave a proud grunt and looked at Peggy for approval.

The look she gave him was absolutely nauseous. She gave a little purr in the back of her throat before replying in an attempted seductive voice, "Oh, how brave of you."

All the while I was standing there being forced to watch this pathetic excuse for a secretive love fest. After watching the old woman lick her lips I'd had enough. Very subtly I gave a small cough which brought the attention back to me. "Oh of course," she said hurriedly while straightening her already straightened blouse in an attempt to look unruffled, "The principal will be right with you."

With that she picked up the phone and dialed a number. After a few seconds she murmured a few words into the receiver before hanging up. "You can go in now." She said in a stern voice while glaring at me all the while.

I walked into the brightly lit room, "Shut the door." Commanded a voice from behind a tall black chair.

Reluctantly I closed the door, but not before I heard what Peggy was saying to Frank, "I knew from the second that girl walked in she was going to be trouble. The nose ring gave it all away. I personally blame the parents."

"I know what you mean." Replied Frank, "They get worse every semester and you said they're three others as well…" before I could hear anymore the door shut with a force that didn't belong to me.

I spun around to look into the eyes of a disgruntled middle aged man with slicked back black hair and piercing brown eyes. He wore a plain but expensive suit that hinted extensive muscle.

"When I say shut the door I mean today not tomorrow." He hissed. His cool minty breath ran over my face, "Now take a seat."

He motion for the uncomfortable looking chair in front of his desk. I sat and he walked around the desk and collapsed into the plush black computer chair. A plain manila folder was in the middle of his desk and the title in the corner bore the name 'Bell, Marie' on it.

He picked it up and leafed through the pages while keeping a stern expression on his face. "Well Miss Bell how does it feel?" he asked.

I blinked, and checked the name plate on the desk, 'Principal William Kwan' "How does what feel Mr. Kwan?"

"How does it feel to know that you just broke the record for attempted escape during one semester?" he replied.

I stared at him blankly, "I mean to say that you have just tried to cut school after one period here with us at Quillayute High. I personally didn't' think we were a bad institution, but I must have been mistaken."

"No sir, it's not a bad institution at all its just that I…" I began.

"You what Miss Bell? You thought you were so much better than all the students here that you decided the rules don't apply to you. Well let me inform you. You are no different than any other child in this school and therefore will be treated in the exact same way. Starting tomorrow you will serve two weeks after school detention."

The indignation must have shown clear on my face. "But sir that's ridicu…."

"I don't care what you think is ridiculous its what I think that matters." He breathed in heavily through his nose. "From what you're past school records say…you've achieved a perfect 4.0 over the last three years. But here it says that you have had a couple misdemeanor charges against you." Oh great here was Kahl's bright idea to but down a couple bugs to make us look normal, biting me in the ass.

"It says that you were charged with a week's suspension for forking the school yard and another week's detention for spray painting the girls locker room on the day of a school pep assembly." He said. "Oh and here's my personal favorite…you received thirteen days suspension for giving a fellow student a MIDOL." **(A/N: Okay everyone this has actually happened to me and I thought it would be funny if I incorporated it into my story because I received a three days suspension for it. TOTALLY BOGUS!!!!!!!!!!) **

I sat there staring at him and watched as that sickening smile crept its way onto his face. "Don't think that I haven't done my research Miss Bell. I know everything about you down to the last assignment you didn't turn in." he whispered menacingly. "If you ever try anything like this again I'll make sure you can't even get into the community college that's right down the road. Do we understand each other." It wasn't a question.

With my lips pressed in a tight line I nodded grimly. Our eyes locked on one another's and stayed that way for several seconds. It was then that I unleashed my powerful gaze. My eyes bored into his and he looked away dazed.

Before he could look back however a cry was emanated from the outer office. "Mr. Kwan come quick." It was the secretary Peggy.

"What is it Mrs. Barnes?" he asked with exaggerated patience.

"There was an accident during gym class out on the basketball courts. One of the students Corry Thomas broke his leg. I called for an ambulance but I think you should get over there right away." She was breathing hard from the excitement of it all.

Principal Kwan was pulling an overcoat over his expensive coat along with an umbrella. "I'll be back in about twenty minutes." He looked pointedly at me, " and you get back to class we'll talk about this tomorrow morning." With one last threatening glance he hurried out into the slight drizzle and grey morning smog.

Mrs. Barnes turned to me then. "Get back to class; I'm going to go along to Mr. Thomas's classes to inform his teachers that he will be gone the rest of the day." I shrugged at her and she scowled.

I followed her out to the hall but as soon as she turned the corner I sprinted back into the main office. The door to the back office was locked when I tried to turn it. Damn. With a sigh I pulled a single bobi-pin from my hair and went to work on the lock. Within a minute the lock gave a satisfying click and I was in.

Without preamble I went straight to the desk and picked up the file that was labeled with my name. I ruffled through the many papers till I stopped at a pile of glossy photographs.

The photos portrayed a different girl in each one. The scary part however that each one was me. The first one was of me at the Pippin School in Alaska with bright blonde hair. The second was a school picture of me with a brilliant head of red and a short pig nose. On and on they went each one different but still the same.

My head was pounding and the room started to spin. What was this? How did he get these? The pile of photographs ended and right beneath them was one paper. On it were written two words, 'Shape shifter' 'Vampire'…the latter was circled.

I was so taken with the folder that I didn't hear the footsteps in the outer office, before it was too late. "What are you doing in here?" said a voice I never thought I'd hear again.

The folder dropped to the floor and the papers spread everywhere. I gazed into a pair of deep topaz eyes that showed endless fathoms of time. I was caught in a trance of beauty, "Edward." I whispered.

**Hahahahahaha!!!!! So I don't plan to post any new chapters until I get some serious reviews and thank you Blackirises for making me feel better about the reviews you rock! Anywho's I should be updating a lot sooner now since schools almost out. Next week baby!!!!!! Remember R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mouschi16 **


	6. Get Out Alive

**Get out Alive**

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, if I go_

My face froze as every muscle tensed from surprise and shock. This was real this wasn't imaginary. Edward was really here and he was standing in front of me. My entire heart melted at the look on his face. His forehead was scrunched in confusion with a tiny wrinkle that enhanced the color and ferociousness **(A/N: is that a real word?)** of his glare.

He looked at me with pity revulsion and I soon realized he had asked me a question. He must think me incompetent. "What sorry?" I asked while trying to shake off the cottony feeling in my head.

"I said what the hell do you think you're doing in here?" he repeated slowly. He was staring at the folders and such that I knew must be classified and he had an odd expression on his face and I flinched involuntarily at the look of pity and loathing in his eyes.

I looked down at the folders in front of me and back up into his eyes. That was a mistake right there, before I even knew it I was sinking in those gorgeous never ending pools of gold. But that's just it. That's all they were…pools of gold. There was no trace of the love and laughter that had filled him when we had been together. The first time I met him there had been emotion. Though at the time it was angry and malice, but that was when he had wanted to kill me. But after that there had been curiosity.

There was a thud from the inside office and I heard the secretary's voice talking into a telephone. "Hello Georgie," she said sweetly, "No mummy can't come home early tonight. Your father is going to pick you up from soccer practice." She mumbled a few times, "Yes mummy loves you too. Bye darling." Hmm. A cheating secretary with a family. Well even small towns have scandals.

"Can you help me get out of here?" I said in a low voice that no human ear could detect. He seemed to struggle for a while with the decision but then after a minutes pondering he gestured to the window on the far back wall.

"It leads out into the teachers parking lot." He said in a hollow voice. I blanched at his tone of voice but couldn't stay any longer. I had to get out alive and whole. I mouthed a thank you and quickly made my way to the window. It opened with a slight creak but nothing more than that. I slipped through a landed with a soft thud on the packed snow.

I raced across the crowded parking lot till I was in the shelter of the trees at the far edge. I glanced back before disappearing completely; he was staring out the window directly into my eyes. He vanished the second I turned around but even from this distance I could detect the first hint of emotion in those hollowed out eyes. Curiosity.

For the first time in a long time the hole in my dead heart gave a gut-wrenching tug. I doubled up breathing hard. My hands wrapped tightly around my torso and I heard a shallow ragged breathing. With a shock I realized that it was my breathing causing those horrific noises.

I leaned against a tree and put my head between my knees. My vision swam and I pressed the palms of my hands deep into the eye sockets. Flashes of the past surged past my black vision. _The meadow where we first kissed. _No. _The gorgeous Victorian house in the middle of a sea of grass. _No, please no. I whimpered to the snow. _"I have my theories." I said softly over the plate of steaming raviolis. "Oh and what are they? I hope your not still stealing from comic books." He whispered across the table, his eyes full of amusement. _Stop. Just stop. I whispered in defeat to the forest.

"Bella?" a voice sounded from far off. "Bella!" it was getting closer. I recognized that voice.

"Kahl?" I whispered, I felt his comforting presence as he pulled my hands away from my eyes. His gazed at me for a minute before I finally registered the look he was giving me. He was petrified by my appearance. "Kahl I'm fine." I muttered pathetically glancing away. I hated him seeing me in this condition.

He sat down beside me and gathered me up in his arms. There was no denying anything from Kahl. Resigned I laid my head against his chest and let the misery take me. The dry sobs racked my frail body and I felt a deep pounding in my head. Kahl made little shushing noises and stroked my hair gently.

Before I knew it the bell rang signaling the end of school. I tugged myself back to reality and stood up taking deep breaths. I shook off the dead bark clinging to my shirt, all the while avoiding Kahl's eyes. "We should really be going. Pogue and Sophie will worry." I muttered.

I started off in the direction of the student parking lot but a pressure on my hand stopped me. Kahl pulled me around to face him. His long white hands tapered along my face for a moment before his index finger gently traced the outline of my lips. His other hand was smoothing the hair out of my face and taking one lock tenderly in his grasp and tucking it behind my ear.

I didn't dare breath. This was all too sweet for me. The way he was looking at me reminded me of something that I couldn't put my finger on. We were locked in each others gaze but I couldn't pull away. A voice inside my head whispered something that I couldn't make out.

After a few seconds he leaned down towards me his eyes boring into mine. Our lips were inches away and it was then that I regained control of my legs. I pulled away from his embrace and stepped out from under the shelter of the trees. There was something that was so wrong that I couldn't place my finger on it. This wasn't supposed to happen, Kahl was my brother. My big overprotective brother. I looked back at him and quickly looked away. I couldn't pretend I hadn't seen the stung look in his eyes.

I turned around to give Kahl time to compose himself. I cold wind struck my backside and I shivered. It was then that I realized that my jeans, shoes and even the hem of my shirt were soaked from sitting on the cold snow covered ground.

The parking lot was filling with students and their voices were getting louder every second. "Bee!" a voice yelled out behind me. I spun at the recognition of Pogue's voice. He had his arm around Soph and was nodding his head toward the Jeep.

"Come on." Said Kahl from behind me. He grasped my hand firmly in his and marched us over to the Jeep were Pogue was already behind the wheel. I released Kahl's hand and sat in the back with Sophia. "Bella, why are you so wet?" she said sliding away from me, "you're giving me goose bumps."

I laughed a breathless shaky laugh, "Is that even possible?" I said.

She looked at me head on and I ashamedly avoided her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly. The boys were discussing the schools layout in the front seat and weren't listening to us.

"I'm fine." I muttered.

It was as we were speeding down the highway that something stirred deep inside me. The voice under the trees came back to me whispering one word, _Edward._ With a jolt I remembered the way Kahl had looked at me, it was the same way Edward had looked at me all those years ago.

**Sorry everyone that it's taken so long to update and that the chapters so short. I'm still playing softball and my dad just opened a new business so I've been working a lot. Another chapter should be up by tonight and if it's not then the majority of it will be finished. Remember R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. **

**ShayShay**


	7. Revelations

**A/N: hey everyone so sorry this took so long it's just that I can never get to a computer and I just started my first year of high school and am still adjusting, so please don't hate me. Well here's the seventh chapter to now or never.**

**I'm thinking of changing the name of the story so be aware if it suddenly has a new name. Thanks to all my readers who reviewed much appreciated. **

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Revelations **

_And I don't know_

_  
This could break my heart or save me_

_  
Nothing's real_

_  
Until you let go completely_

_  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving_

_  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me_

A door slammed somewhere below me, "Bell, come on talk to me," Sophie's voice rang out behind me.

"Not now." I muttered.

"You promised, you promised you'd tell me what was going on."

"There is nothing going on I just needed to get away, that's all, end of story okay." I snapped at her while turning in the hallway. Her face which had been set in determination fell when I had yelled.

"I'm sorry Soph, its just trust me on this." I squeezed her shoulder and I got a small smile out of her.

I turned to leave, "What were you doing in Kwan's office?" she asked suddenly.

"How did you know about that?" I questioned her turning back.

"Some girls were talking about it at lunch, I was gonna ask you then but you never showed up."

"Well there's a story." I said laughing; I grabbed her arm and towed her to the sofa pushed up against my wall in the bedroom. I told her of the whole Frank and Peggy mishap and she exploded in giggles.

"Oh wow that is scandalous." I chuckled with her until the folder came back in my mind.

"There was something else too," she looked into my eyes all traces of laughter gone at the tone in my voice, "there was a folder on the desk all about me."

"Every school gets one of those Bell don't worry about it," the frown line in her forehead cleared when she said this.

"No, this was different I mean it had _everything _about me and I do mean everything." She looked up at me quizzically and then her face paled when she conveyed my meaning.

"Oh god," she whispered raising her hand over her mouth.

I shook my head attempting to clear it and looked back up a smile plastered on my face, "It's nothing to worry about really." I said trying to convince her as much as myself. "I'm gonna go hunting." I mumbled standing up.

"I'll come with you." She replied quickly.

"No." I said, "I'm sure I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'll be back soon." She muttered a 'whatever' and gave a tiny wave and reached down and grabbed an _US_ magazine from my floor, she was flipping through the pages as I left.

I grabbed my Ipod and laptop off the kitchen counter and traipsed down the porch steps. Instead of heading off in the direction of the woods I meandered toward the Jeep. I didn't need to hunt; unlike my friends I could go longer without feeding, the idea of blood still repulsed me. What I really needed was time to think.

I drove down the lane that would take me to the highway, there were few cars this far out but I saw three or four as I turned towards town. The clouds over head were gray and it looked like it was about to snow. The roads were covered in sleet and white was everywhere.

I rolled down the window and the breeze hit me blowing back my three inch hair, my shirt plastered it self to my chest and the cold chilled my already freezing bones. The Ipod was plugged in and a bass guitar played softly in the back round.

I looked out across the forest. In the distance, mountains rose up tall and ominous. Their snow capped peaks pointing towards the sky blending in with the clouds. I relaxed stiffly into the seat. I could hear the whistle of the wind through the pines that lined the road and the distant howling of a wolf baying at the moon.

The road came to an end with two different ways. I took a sharp left not knowing where I was going; only trusting myself. The trees became denser, less space between them, just needles upon needles of pines.

Up ahead there was a tree down in the middle of the road, I slowed to a stop and jumped out. The sound of my engine seemed too loud for a place like this, so I turned it off, the silence was deadening.

I could have easily moved the tree and continued on my way but instead I approached it. I could see the stump that lay a little off to the side it was completely ripped out of the ground with the roots still clinging desperately to the hard cold ground.

My hand brushed against the needles of the branches. Snow fell into my palm before sliding off, it felt powdery like sugar. Icicles swayed gently in a cold gust of wind and chimed together with a soft tinkling noise.

I remembered the wolf howling for the orb that was lost. In a way I could relate, after all these years I had been traveling through the world suppressing the feelings I thought I could ignore. Life, loss, love…all the things that had made me, me. Who was I? Edward's reappearance brought up so many questions that I had been pushing aside all this time.

It hurt to remember but it hurt just as much to forget. The wind whipped around me in a flurry and the clouds boiled overhead. I was like the tree uprooted without a say but determined to hold on at whatever the cost. Letting snow cover the person I had been but indifferently remaining the same beneath.

I couldn't sort through the feelings that were assaulting me, I wouldn't. I had made my choice all those years ago. When I had left Forks for good I had left my past behind, I looked toward the east where the sun would be rising in a couple hours. That was where my family was and a future waiting to be explored. Then I looked to the west where the school and my past lay. If I turned back now I would risk everything that I had ever worked for in the past seven years, but if I looked forward how many 'what ifs…' would remain unanswered.

I looked up at the sky to where the moon should have been if not buried beneath the clouds. It was lost just like me, I wanted to scream and cry. A single white snowflake fell lazily; it landed on my cheek and became my tears.

Edwards POV

I looked out across the darkness that weighed down on my world, in a way it was beautiful…the snow covered branches the mountains in the distance. Our porch light was on and the warm glow spread across a small path that led off into the woods.

The shingles of the roof felt hard beneath my fingers and my knuckles grazed them painfully if only to feel. I was sitting out on a ledge that connected with my window. I felt nothing.

Everything was a painful blur. The years that had gone by the struggles I had faced. There was a dark period somewhere in the third year after Bella's dea…accident. Nothing made sense and the numbness was unbearable.

In the beginning it was terrible, I'd thought of every way to kill my self but Jasper interpreting my feelings had caught me at the last moment every time. He was the only one who truly understood, though sometimes I knew he wished he didn't.

Only he and Alice knew of my attempted suicides, why frighten the rest with my increased depression. By now I knew how to avoid the pain. To not think was a blessing but I could still hear the voices that assaulted me daily.

Worried thoughts, painful accusations it all came back to the fact that Bella was dead and it was my fault. No matter what any one said.

Snow started to fall and I looked up at the sky, the stars were obscured by oppressing black clouds…just like my world.

I looked out across the giant sycamore trees that surrounded the house, today had been unusual to say the least, four new vampires who were exactly like us. Carlisle was puzzled and that had Esme worried, he could not fathom the possibility of another vegetarian coven. Even through his confusion you could see the pleasure at the idea of four new vampires taking on our lifestyle.

He depended on Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and me to gather information about the newest citizens to the town. The four were attending the high school and it was our job to make sure they were safe to be around humans.

This year I was posing as a senior along with Jasper Emmett and Rosalie. Alice was the only one left in the junior year. The other family from what I could make out from my siblings thoughts had two boys and one of the girls in the senior class, the fourth was with Alice.

I had the two boys in my Occupational English class and the girl in my Statistician II class. I also knew from Rosalie's disgusted thoughts of her first day in home Economics that the girl was in her class that period.

I had observed the girl and noticed that she was of average height with blonde hair and the startling beauty with topaz eyes that characterized us for what we were. Over all she didn't look at all threatening, but I knew better then anyone that looks could be deceiving.

I fooled my family everyday into thinking that everything was okay. Her thoughts were relatively harmless; she like any normal teen was worried about the school day and her fellow siblings. My first impression of her was a truly carrying and thoughtful person. On one occasion I thought she might have lost control when a student passed her desk, her eyes had gone flat black and I prepared my self to spring to stop her from attacking. But after a minute or two her eye color slowly turned back to the original ocher. I breathed a sigh of relief, at least we now knew they had a somewhat sense of control.

The two brothers were trickier to discern. The one with the vest and purple shirt seemed to be the joker of the group and took it upon himself to infuse laughter into any conversation. The other however was very reserved and seemed to be aware of everything around him. His crisp polo and plain jeans characterized him as the leader.

Emmett had been observing him for the majority of the day and according to him the guy seemed nice enough, a bit cold but nice. They were all eager to meet with the family, why I had no idea. That family was just making my existence that more complicated.

I didn't know much about the fourth girl. I remembered our impromptu meeting in the principal's office. She had looked so stunned and extremely vulnerable. I was surprised by her looks, compared to her siblings she was painfully plain. If I hadn't seen her spin around at the sound of my entrance I would have thought her human. No mortal ears could have heard me enter the room but she certainly did.

I had been caught up in her eyes for a moment before asking her what she was doing in there. They were such an odd color; it was as if she had tried to mix brown with red. The end result was a nasty shade of magenta and grey. Her reaction had been an exact replica of 'deer-in-the-headlights'. I felt sorry for her not only did she lack in the beauty department but she seemed to be a bit slow too.

After a minute she shook her head as if to clear it and replied quickly enough. I felt bad for judging her about being slow. I realized a moment to late that I must have startled her. In that odd moment I thought of Bella. Just the way this girl was acting reminded me so much of her.

I remembered hearing footsteps in the outer office and the voice of Mrs. Barnes, "No mummy can't come home early tonight…" _a candlelight dinner with Frank oh, and he might even have that new mattress he was telling me about…champagne chocolate truffles his big strong arms around me…_

I quickly silenced her voice in my head. Rosalie and Emmett thought the affair between the secretary and the janitor was hilarious, but they didn't have to listen to their sex life every time they passed the office.

Her face had paled even more so when she had heard the woman's voice, "Can you help me get out of here?" she had asked quietly. Her voice shot sparks up and down my spine and I looked between her and the door.

After a few seconds hesitation I pointed to the window behind the desk, "It leads out into the teacher's parking lot." I had said emotionlessly. She winced slightly at my tone and turned toward the window jumping lithely out, but landing with a thud on the hard compacted snow.

I rushed to the window after her and looked out; she was across the parking lot and was disappearing into the shadow of the trees at the edge. She must have felt my eyes on her back because she turned around and stared into my eyes.

I was entranced in her gaze; it made me feel like she could see all of me yet nothing. After a few seconds she turned and vanished beneath the branches.

A cold breeze hit me full in the face and I had turned back into the heated office, closing the window as I did. I glanced around the room and looked down at the desk. Folders were scattered all along the surface and the one on tops named caught my eye, 'Marie Bell.' I flipped it open, the first page in the folder was a picture of the girl I had just let escape.

I was about to leaf through the other pages when the sound of a doorknob turning caught my attention. I quickly replaced the folder and sat down in the opposite seat facing the desk.

Mr. Kwan walked in and saw me sitting there, "Mr. Cullen right?" he asked.

"Yes sir. I was told you wanted to see me." I replied taking in his tailored suit and polished suit.

"I did," he had said while clasping his hands and smiling at me. I didn't like his smile it was to practiced but I was to weary to read his mind, "As you are probably well aware we have four new students today and I was curious as to if you would be willing to become a mentor to one of the kids?"

"Mentor sir?" I asked quizzically. I knew exactly what he wanted and I hated it that he had chosen me.

"Yes, you know…you help them out with directions offer a helping hand every now and then, maybe even sitting with them at lunch…" he trailed off, "I know that we usually ask students that have been her longer but I realized you had the perfect grades and that you adjusted well to the new system. I was hoping you would take them under your wing."

There was no way for me to worm out of this and he knew it. With a tight smile I had obediently replied, "Yes sir, I would be glad to."

After my meeting with the principal I had made my way to the cafeteria where my family was assembled. At a table three down from ours sat the others. My eyes raked over theirs and took in the fact that there were only three of them.

The thoughts of my fellow students already informed me that most of the student body knew of the fourth girl's visit to the main office. I sat down with my brothers and sisters and the rest of day had continued in a relatively normal pattern.

I was still remembering that girl's eyes on me from across the parking lot and wanted to know more. Who was she? Where had she come form? I hadn't asked such things in a long time and the fact that I wanted to know these things terrified me.

I looked back up at the black obscured sky. Snow was falling steadily now and I realized that no matter how long the storm lasted the clouds would somehow clear.

**Sorry everyone for the suckie ending I didn't know how to finish it, I promise more…please review because what you all say really effects how fast I write my stories. And people don't be afraid to get harsh, half the reason I do fanfic is to improve my writing so help me improve.**

**shayshay**


End file.
